hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship Character List
'' '' Official character page for television series, Friendship. Sophia Sophia is played by Salka Rooj. She is an outgoing and good traited girl. She lives with her mum and dad and two older sisters, Mark and Asher. She is fourteen years old in the first series. Macy Macy is played by Olivia Smitherson. She is known to have a dark side to her but is generally a friendly girl. She is extremely close to Addison and is protective of her. She lives with her mum and dad and her baby sister, Penny. She is fifteen years old in the first series. Juliette Juliette is played by Allie Jaley. She is an always happy, always chortling type of person. On occasion, she has chortled at someone else in a mean way but has later apologised after experiencing guilt and despair. She lives with her mum and she doesn't have any siblings. She is thirteen years old in the first series, turning fourteen in the last episode. Grace Grace is played by Juniper Springs. She is a very emotional person who often overreacts. She is very argumentive at times and has tricked, with menace, many other school chi ldren. She lives with her grandparents and her older brother, Colton. She is fourteen years old in the first series. Evie Evie is played by Skylar Gezen. She is an animal loving girl who enjoys the outdoors. She is often seen supporting any other child who is struggling with life and any sort of issue. She lives with her fatherly gays. She is fourteen years old in the first series. Addison Addison is played by Judith Brown. She is a shy and easily beaten girl. She is extremely close to Macy and is inspired by her ways of life. She lives with her mum and dad and her herd of brothers and sisters. She has a great love for Grace's older brother, Colton. Colton Colton is played by Tim Neerla. He is a happy and outgoing character, known for his helpful trait. Having recently finished school, he works at the local shop which was built up after years of hard work by his parents. He is the older brother of main character, Grace. He has a girlfriend, Kathy, who isn't seen much. Luke Luke is played by Evan Liragh. Coming from the wild part of town, he is a generally rogue child. He is known for his merciless ways but despite this is very fond of Sophia and Evie. It isn't known who he lives with but he is often seen walking a giant Labrador. Mr Karkieson Mr Karkieson is played by Kevin Heralo. He is the only teacher of the girls that is ever seen due to him often sharing inspirational Humblr quotes and encouraging the children to succeed well in life. Leah Leah is played by Arielle Laerse. She is the cousin of Macy and they are both very close, having silly and hilarious family arguments. She is known for her great love for apples. Jamie Jamie isplayed by Roger Taya. He is a helper person around the school who often shares out biscuits and cheese and onion crisps. Kathy Kathy is played by Caroline Palasta. She is Colton's girlfriend and is a generally not commonly seen character.